Demasiado tiempo de amor
by Apolonia86
Summary: Confesiones de una Lunch anciana sobre el pasado que tuvo, el presente que no tuvo, y el futuro que tendrá junto al hombre de su vida. Un fic de Lunch y Tien.


Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Demasiado tiempo de amor**

Un fanfic por Apolonia.

* * *

_Hoy cumplí setenta años, y miré mis manos después de lavarme el rostro y mirármelo en el espejo, y demasiados recuerdos inundaron mi mente. ¿Fui feliz? No lo sé, yo creo que sí._

_Por eso hoy decidí contar en un trozo de papel algunos de mis recuerdos, algo de mi vida; para que no quede en el olvido. Yo sé que no me quedan muchos más años por delante, y que quizá en estas palabras podré desahogar tantos años de incertidumbres que invadieron mi mente... y la de mi hija._

_No todas las mañanas cuando me miro al espejo veo el mismo rostro; a pesar de las arrugas, hay días que soy esa dulce mujercita que todavía disfruta de las cosas cursis y sensibleras; pero hay otros donde soy yo, la verdadera Lunch, la de cabellos dorados, aclarados por las canas, con las facciones fuertemente marcadas en el rostro y con la mirada apagada por haber perdido al hombre de su vida._

_Con el paso de los años, he aprendido a fusionar mi psiquis, aprendí a mostrarle a mi otro yo quien soy en realidad, y ella aprendió a entenderme y a conocerme; y ahora, después de tantos años, no son todos los días los que me despierto sin recordar que hice mientras estuve ausente._

_Tengo una hija, sí, quizá ella sea la primera en leer esta confesión estúpida que se me ocurrió hacer a causa de mi vejez, quizá no sea otra persona... pero me quedaré con la consciencia tranquila porque pude haber explicado por que no le pude dar un padre a mi hija._

_Tengo la suerte de poder decir que el hombre que engendró a Dinner fue el hombre que robó mi corazón. Ten Shin Han es el padre de mi hija, un guerrero lleno de honor y valor, con demasiadas ganas de hacer el bien y rectificar sus errores cometidos en su juventud._

_Hoy Dinner es una mujer adulta, está casada y me dio tres hermosos nietos; Jiku, Sheen y Dulka. Hoy Dinner tiene cuarenta años y todavía sigue creyendo que su padre murió poco antes que yo la diese a luz._

_No me arrepiento de haberle mentido, yo sé que cuando ella lea estas líneas de una anciana delirante, sabrá entender la razón de semejante mentira._

_Ten Shin Han era un hombre apuesto y tenaz, bueno, supongo que sigue siéndolo, hasta donde sé, él sigue viviendo en las montañas con su inseparable amigo Chaoz. Ten fue un hombre capaz de ablandar mi corazón y hacerme conocer lo que significaba amar, fue el único hombre que me hizo saber lo que era la pasión, y hace un par de años me enteré que a mi otro yo le pasó lo mismo con él; y sentí celos de manera enferma, no lo pude evitar._

_Dinner siempre supo sobre mis dos personalidades, y la Lunch de pelo azul siempre fue amable con ella, y la crió como a su propia hija cuando yo no estuve, porque a fin de cuentas, Dinner es el producto del amor de Ten Shin Han y Lunch, sin importar las diferencias psíquica._

_Pero Ten Shin Han sólo podía ser eso, un hombre apuesto y tenaz, de buen corazón, que por culpa sólo podía vivir para redimir sus errores; él sólo podía vivir para salvar al mundo._

_Y esa fue su misión durante toda su vida. Y seguirá siéndola hasta el momento de su deceso._

_Ten Shin Han nunca fue capaz de amarme de la manera en que yo lo amé a él, y digo yo como una sola persona, incluyendo a la otra Lunch que vive dentro de mí. No dudo que lo que sintió por mí no haya sido amor, pero no era lo que yo necesitaba._

_Tarde me di cuenta de ello, demasiado tarde._

_Vivimos juntos más de diez años, yo lo seguí a todas las montañas donde él decidió entrenar, y viví para él. Pero no recibí nada a cambio más que unos besos nocturnos, unas noches apasionadas, y ninguna palabra de afecto. Esa fue su manera de amarme, su silencio._

_Pero hoy ya no lo culpo, él es así, y nunca cambiará._

_Pero después de perseguirlo durante diez años, de rogarle amor a mi manera (no fue la manera más dulce, pera era mi manera), o que la otra Lunch le rogase amor a su manera (con atenciones y ternura), descubrí que estaba esperando un hijo, que estaba en mi vientre el legado de nuestro tácito amor._

_Cuando supe la noticia, una oleada de alegría envolvió mi alma, y fui corriendo a contarle las buenas nuevas._

_Pero lo vi meditando, flotando cerca de una cascada, con sus tres ojos cerrados, en plena concentración._

_Era yo en ese momento, la Lunch de pelo azul dormía en alguna parte de mi cabeza, y no pude evitar contener una lágrima que escapó silenciosa por mi mejilla. Él nunca sería un buen padre para nuestro hijo, él nunca podría darle a nuestro vástago el amor que merecía, y yo supe en ese momento que mi hijo no merecía tener la vida nómada que llevábamos; mi hijo merecía un futuro mejor, merecía un futuro._

_Parecía que Ten Shin Han había escuchado la agonía de mi alma, por que cuando limpié esa lágrima con el talón de mi mano, su tercer ojo se abrió mirando hacia donde yo estaba; pero Ten Shin Han seguía quieto, flotando cerca de esa cascada._

_Yo lo miré por unos instantes, sintiendo que mi corazón se destrozaba por la decisión que estaba tomando, y lo vi temblando ligeramente como si presintiera el futuro. Di media vuelta y me dirigí a nuestra casa, y comencé a llorar desconsoladamente mientras abría una valija y guardaba la poca ropa que tenía._

_No pasaron más de diez minutos y escuché que la puerta se abrió. Ten Shin Han estaba ahí de pie, mirándome fijamente sin poder creer lo que yo estaba haciendo._

_Él bajó su cabeza, sabiendo claramente la razón de mi partida... él ya no podía darme lo que yo necesitaba, lo que él podía ofrecerme ya no me era suficiente; y susurró casi para sí mismo un suave "lo siento"._

_Mi alma se desmoronaba más, pero no podía echarme para atrás, tenía que irme, y darle a mi hijo un futuro mejor; un futuro._

_Dejé de llorar, y ahí entendí que él realmente lo sentía, él realmente me amaba, pero no podía de ninguna forma darme lo que yo necesitaba; lo que yo y mi hijo necesitábamos._

_Un hijo que él jamás conoció._

_Terminé de empacar mis pertenencias, limpié los vestigios de lágrimas que quedaban en mis ojos, y tomé la gran maleta junto a la pequeña caja que contenía cápsulas que me servirían de transporte._

_Caminé con la cabeza gacha, traté de no mirarlo, pero no pude evitarlo; tuve que alzar la vista y verlo por última vez._

_Lo vi limpiándose una lágrima que caía por su mejilla, y lo vi sonreírme. ¿Por qué me sonreía?_

_Sentí algo de furia, y mis facciones se endurecieron por un momento._

_Él me miró fijamente, como guardándose un último recuerdo de mí. Y ahí supe que no podía odiarlo, ni sentir furia por él._

_Su sonrisa se desdibujó de su rostro, y me dijo simplemente "espero que puedas entenderme"._

_Yo asentí, aflojando mi ceño fruncido, y ablandando mis facciones._

_Tomé mi maleta con más fuerza, y guardé la pequeña caja dentro de mi bolsillo. Me acerqué a él, lo miré fijamente una última vez, como para no olvidarme de su rostro, y le dije "ya te comprendí por completo, por eso me voy". No quise sonar dura, y él entendió el verdadero significado de mis palabras, y tomó mi rostro entre sus manos._

_Nos despedimos con un último beso, ambos casi sin poder contener nuestras lágrimas. Un beso que duró diez minutos, un beso que me hizo soltar la maleta y que hizo vibrar cada fibra de mi ser. Un beso que nunca más recibí, y un beso que jamás olvidaré._

_"Adiós." Dijimos al unísono cuando nos separamos, hambrientos del otro, deseosos de no separarnos, y destrozados por que sabíamos que este momento tenía que llegar alguna vez._

_Ten Shin Han me abrió la puerta, yo tomé la maleta de nuevo, salí y saqué la pequeña caja de mi bolsillo. No me di vuelta, porque si lo volvía a mirar sabía que me quedaría, y eso no tenía que suceder. Abrí la cápsula que liberó mi motoneta, y subí en ella lo más rápido que pude, pisé el acelerador, y en ese momento sentí en mi mente que resonaba la frase "nunca dejaré de amarte." Pensé que había sido mi otro yo quien le decía eso a Ten Shin Han, pero después de unos días me di cuenta de que había sido él que de alguna manera había puesto en mi mente las palabras que él no podía pronunciar en voz alta._

_Yo tampoco dejaría de amarlo nunca. Pero no podíamos seguir juntos, lo nuestro había llegado a su fin._

_Cuando estuve a mil millas de distancia, después de diez horas de viaje sin mirar hacia atrás, pensé en qué iba a hacer de mi vida para darle a mi hijo un futuro; y me sentí sin respuesta._

_Pensé en pedirle ayuda a Bulma, pero no, esto tenía que hacerlo sola. Así que me fui al pueblo más cercano, y decidí instalarme allí. Ya no más como una delincuente, si no como una mujer decente._

_A los pocos días conseguí trabajo como mensajera. Y a los ocho meses di a luz a la luz de mis ojos, a la razón de mi existencia. Era una pequeña niña, a la que decidí nombrar Dinner. Yo sabía que Dinner tendría un gran futuro, y no me equivoqué._

_Luchamos juntas demasiados años, y fue tremendamente difícil cuando ella comenzó a crecer y preguntarme porque todos los niños tenían papá y ella no._

_Tuve que mentirle, pero era mejor que la verdad._

_Cuando ella se hizo adolescente me preguntó porque no me casaba de nuevo, y trataba de recomenzar mi vida, y le contesté que mi corazón había sido de un solo hombre, y ese hombre era su padre. Y no había mentido en ello; era verdad._

_Luego Dinner terminó su carrera universitaria, y hoy es una gran doctora. Se casó con un gran muchacho que la hace muy feliz, y tienen una familia preciosa que viene a visitarme dos veces por semana._

_En el momento en que Dinner y su marido me hicieron conocer a mi primer nieto, vi los ojos de Ten Shin Han en él, Jiku tenía un parecido irrefutable a su abuelo, y eso me hizo demasiado feliz. Pero no se los dije, ese fue otro secreto que me reservé._

_Entonces aparecieron mis nietas, Sheen y Dulka, ellas se parecían a Dinner, eran casi idénticas exceptuando que se llevaban dos años entre sí._

_Tengo fe en que Dinner podrá perdonarme esta imperdonable mentira, porque junto a mi otro yo hicimos de ella una gran persona. Espero que si Ten Shin Han sigue viviendo tenga la suerte de poder conocerla; estaría orgulloso de ella, y ella estaría orgullosa de él._

_Sin más nada que decir, y sin ningún otro peso del cual librar mi consciencia, termino estas confesiones de anciana que solo me llevan a apesadumbrar más mi mente._

* * *

Lunch bajó el lápiz y lo puso sobre el escritorio, y cerró el cuaderno para poder irse a dormir con su, ahora, limpia consciencia; cuando el timbre de su casa sonó.

_¿Quién será a estas horas?_ Se preguntó la rubia y canosa mujer, saliendo de su habitación para bajar por las escaleras y responder el llamado.

En el camino se puso una bata para abrigarse de la leve brisa otoñal que rondaba por los aires, y abrió la puerta para recibir a su inesperada visita.

Su mundo se vino abajo y se volvió a armar al mismo tiempo, cuando vio de pie junto al umbral de su casa al hombre que le había robado el corazón cincuenta y dos años atrás.

El tiempo no había pasado para ninguno de los dos, y en ese momento las arrugas no habían modificado la expresión de amor en el rostro de ninguno. Ella supo en ese momento que él siempre supo de su vida, que él siempre la estuvo cuidando, a su manera. Supo también que no tendría que explicarle de la existencia de Dinner, por que sentía que él ya la conocía de alguna manera. Y supo también que él había podido perdonarse de todos sus errores, y que por fin podrían amarse como debían hacerlo.

Ella se acercó, aún incrédula de verlo frente a ella, y él le sonrió, como hacía cuarenta y un años atrás, pero con un vestigio de paz en su rostro, que casi se veía etérea. Él dio un paso adelante, y supo que ella no se alejaría, y la abrazó con fuerza.

Esta vez él tuvo la valentía de poder vociferar sus pensamientos y no enviárselos telepáticamente, y le dijo suavemente "ya puedo darte lo que necesitas."

Lunch liberó un par de lágrimas y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, perdonándolo por cuarenta y un años de ausencia, y por cincuenta y dos años de amor tácito.

Se quedaron abrazados, en esa posición por tanto tiempo que ni ellos se dieron cuenta. Y ahí supieron ambos dos, que el amor no tiene tiempo ni edad, no tiene límites ni barreras, y que no importa el tiempo que pase, el amor es lo único que perdurará.

* * *

**Nota de Autora**: Este fanfic es simplemente un extraño momento de inspiración, y con este simple texto me animé a presentarme para el concurso del foro Universo Central de Anime y Manga, así que mi enorme agradecimiento por permitirme participar, y los aliento a que se animen también a participar...

Con mucho amor, dedicado a mi amiga Mutty.

Un beso enorme y un abrazo fuerte para todos!


End file.
